A Ludicrous Hobby
by Love332
Summary: Zero has an unusual, ridiculous hobby which has to do with Kaname. What will happen when Kaname finds about this hobby?


_Hey everybody! Its been a while since I wrote something new! Hope you enjoy this little fic of mine~:DD_

**Warnings- **Zero's ridiculous hobby. Kaname as pervert as usual.

**Disclaimer- No own Vampire Knight. Just own this little plot.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Ludicrous Hobby<strong>

A suspicious looking figure walked undetectable as he made his way to the Moon Dorms to get his special _**prize.**_

Looking to his left and right to make sure that no one was following him- which nobody was-, Zero, hands in his pockets, trudged warily in the luxurious building by the back door. The hunter inwardly grumbled about 'stupid vampires' and their 'stupid luxurious needs' while he checked up the place for any sign of vampire.

While he was cursing the vampires except a handsome, brunet one and checking the place, he didn't detect the friendly presence behind him till he heard that person made its presence known to him.

''Zero-kun, you are early today.'' A familiar, elderly voice sounded from behind him, making the hunter to jump out of his skin which was quite uncharacteristically of him.

Zero abruptly turned to the direction of the voice, his shirt sticking to his body like a second skin for the sudden whoosh of his movement. Finding no danger at all and instead saw the smiling face of the elderly maid, a relief sigh escaped to the now ease hunter.

''Sakura-san, you gave me a fright there.'' Zero rubbed the back in embarrassment as he was _once again_ caught by his partner in crime. He just couldn't understand how can Sakura-san know when he would come here to do his job; but still happy at the same time that he doesn't have to search a mansion full of vampires to find her. But nonetheless he wondered if the vampire maid had a detector or something...

''Oh my, I apologize for appearing so suddenly, Zero-kun.'' Sakura bowed her head and apologized sincerely; but when she looked up, she had to suppress the chuckle as she saw Zero's gaze was directed to something else and just settled with a small smile, which really looked like a grin instead.

''Zero-kun?'' Asked the elderly maid with a now Cheshire grin on her face. The teen just couldn't take his eyes from the precious object which she was holding.

''…..'' No response. The hunter's gaze upon the object multiplied ten times.

''Zero-kun?'' Sakura asked once again, the grin on her face still present.

''…..'' Still not any audible response. The only thing that ran through the hunter's mind was to snatch the object of his obsession and sleep while smelling the unique scent embedded on this cloth.

**''Zero.'' **This time Sakura commanded ,with a barely annoyed voice, the hunter to get of hid daze. Which she successfully accomplished, as the hunter once again came out of his daze, but this time with a flinch.

The elderly woman sympathized with this boy and could understand what was going through the young hunter's mind. Everything is fair in love and war. Even stealing her master's undergarments to give to this boy.

Not wanting to make Zero more at unease, she sped the things by a notch, ''By the way, here is Kaname's boxers that he wore yesterday.'' Sakura chuckled as Zero gave her a quick bow in thankfulness, snatched the his secret crush's boxer and left through the back door as fast as his feet could let him.

''I miss my juvenile days.'' Sakura shook her head in amusement and proceeded her way to do her daily chores.

* * *

><p><em>(After some days)<em>

Kaname cursed for the umpteenth time while he searched through his orderly closet which wasn't so orderly anymore. He just couldn't find any of his undergarments especially his boxers. It seemed like they disappeared in thin air.

The last time he checked, there were piles of boxers in his closet and now there wasn't any except his clothes.

The pure-blood briefly wondered if there was anyone who possibly might stolen his boxers? Kaname literally palm-faced himself for his ridiculous thinking. He had finally gone insane.

The knock interrupted the pure-blood out of his thinking, which he was glad for because his thoughts got more outrages by the second, and commanded the person to come in.

Sensing said person entering his room, Kaname halted his _adventurous search _and turned himself to the smiling face of the woman. He was curious if Takuma was somehow related to Sakura-san. They were the only two vampires who would have smile present on their faces every-time.

''Sakura-san, glad you came. I think you might know something about my undergarments, don't you?" Kaname wnet right to the point and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He didn't have time to play cat and mouse. The only person who could come to his room would be Sakura-san; and his instincts told him that the now mute vampire had something to do with.

''While you are at it, please elaborate to him why Kiryuu has been in the Moon Dorms recently?" Kaname smirked at the fidgeting maid. There wasn't any escape for the poor maid. He had cornered the mouse.

* * *

><p>Laying on his bed, Zero rubbed his nose affectionately on one of Kaname's boxers and let out a content sigh as the pure-blood's unique scent invaded his nostrils pleasantly. If he can't have Kaname any time soon, why don't enjoy what he has? This couldn't be compared to the real thing, but still he loves it with his might, thank you very much.<p>

Zero loves Kaname from the day they had met. He just didn't have the courage to confess to the pure-blood. The other reason is Yuki. The hunter didn't want to hurt the poor girl by stealing her prince, even if he was tempted to. So he just settled with a simple thing. Steal Kaname's boxers and smell it till you're asleep.

Hearing the door creaked, Zero's attention was directed to the door and to be more specific, at the pure-blood.

''Oh my. Kiryuu-kun. I didn't know that you had a _boxer-fetish. _But please return them when you are done with them. I ran out of my undergarments and don't want to go shopping again.'' Kaname casually leaned on the doorway, a grin plastered on his face. He smirked when the hunter flinched and gave him some murderous glares.

''Kuran! What are you doing here? Get out of here right this instant!" Zero threatened halfheartedly. Firstly, the hunter was irritated to be disturb from his pleasurable moments, but at the same time happy that he had a chance to see Kaname once again.

''Tsk..Tsk..Zero. So much hostility towards me. I will have difficulty to fall in love with you if you continue with this attitude of yours.'' Kaname strode over till he was standing near Zero's bedside.

''W-hat? Why should..you f-all for me? I don't l-ove you or anything. So-'' Zero stuttered in explanation, but was smoothly interrupted by the brunet.

''Zero, I know everything. Sakura-san told me the details that I should have known.''

Zero inwardly cursed for being caught in this situation. He couldn't possible curse the friendly maid for she had been such a great friend and help to him. The hunter knew the pure-blood had pressured the maid, call his natural instincts and all. Zero could here his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Gulping nervously, the silver-haired mumbled something barely audible. Kaname wouldn't have caught the words if he didn't had his sensitive hearing.

''So do you agree?" Zero blushed a deep red, his hair shielding his eyes.

''Yes, I do.'' Kaname pushed the surprise hunter on the bed and straddled him, halting the other's escape plan. The pure-blood didn't love the hunter, but he knew that he would sooner or later. So why not sooner. Zero was looking quite cute right now.

''Ze-chan from now on you don't have to steal my boxers. You can just come to me and peel from my lower part whenever you want.'' Kaname lowered his face and puffed air in Zero's ear, ''Why don't you start right now? You might find _something _more interesting to touch while you search down there."

* * *

><p><em>Kaname is such a tease here. Poor Ze-chan won't get any sleep tonight. *giggles* Hope you had fun!<br>_


End file.
